Did You Get What You Deserve?
by WhenRiversTurnToRoads
Summary: Death is a horrible thing no matter how it happens, but it can be agreed that murder is probably the worst way to go… especially when no one knows who the killer is. Dark!Fic featuring Klaine. MAY TRIGGER!
1. Chapter 1

**So, here's my "Glee Horror Story" just for Halloween :D **

**It will be multi-chaptered, and this will probably be the shortest chapter, being the first one and all and mostly just a set-up for the REAL story to start…**

**WARNINGS!: This story contains somewhat vivid images of murder, character death, and KLAINE FLUFF! Because you know, horror and fluff are like, hand in hand…**

**Warnings for THIS CHAPTER!: Creepy people with creepy dreams :3 and Klaine fluff…**

**YES, I DO KNOW WHO THE MURDERER IS, I'M NOT MAKING IT UP AS I GO, AND IT'S ALL PLANNED OUT WHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

_Chapter 1: Wouldn't it be Grand?_

If asked, she couldn't quite explain when the idea came into her head.

Maybe it was the isolation, the lack of a feeling of belonging… maybe she was just jealous of everyone that had the things she craved-so easily, it seemed.

Perhaps the feelings came there overnight, or maybe they had been there all along.

If the beautiful dreams of her hands stained crimson with blood as she killed those who took what was hers in various different glorious ways were any indication, she'd been like this for a while.

Whatever the case, she was knocking on his door.

No one knew about what he'd done, what he could still do, but she had figured it out.

And if he wasn't really the person she needed, well, he'd just be the lucky guy to pop her killing cherry.

When he opened the door, she almost laughed. It had all seemed plausible before, that this man was a murderer, but you wouldn't think that by looking at him.

'And that's the best weapon he has, in the end' she thought as they exchanged pleasantries. No one would suspect someone who looked like him, and if they did others would quickly squelch that flash of intuition.

"To what do I owe this honor?" he asked calmly, but his stance was poised, his smile dangerous. She had no doubts now that this was the man she was looking for.

She smiled wickedly, showing off once perfect teeth now stained from drugs and nicotine. She admired him for not flinching at the sight.

"I know what you did."

It was said calmly, as though stating the weather. There were neither accusations nor reprimanding in her tone.

This just seemed to put the man even more on edge, she noticed, though only someone who knew what to look for would see the shift in stance, the protective look in his eyes now painted over even thicker with false innocents.

"What I did?" he asked, voice dripping with sugary goodness and mock surprise. If her teeth weren't rotting before, they certainly would be now.

"We both know those boy's didn't go missing last year; we both know that the young man who 'ran away to Paris' is wasting away in a ditch somewhere." She hissed, slightly annoyed by his act. Couldn't he tell she wanted the same thing he had accomplished?

He glanced around quickly, his eyes hardening, seeming to almost shift color completely, to her fascination, as he fully appeared as the convict she knew he was.

"Would you like to come in?" he asked, keeping his voice that same sickening tone despite his dramatic character change.

She half-grinned, the closest thing to a smile she ever got unless she was thinking about the beautiful sight of all those pretty little bodies dripping rose-red, their mouths permanently twisted in an expression of absolute terror.

As he led her through his house-a quaint little place, she noted, that looked like the perfect model of a family residents, right out of a magazine-she couldn't help but smirk as she saw the cute little family eating dinner in the next room. No one looked at you as critically when you had a family like his. She didn't have that luxury.

When they reach what she assumed was his bedroom-she almost laughed at the fact that she had never been in his house before the dark thoughts began to consume her-he sat on the large bed, head cocked slightly, eyes dangerous, waiting.

For the first time in a long time, she was genuinely frightened. He was positioned like a panther, casual and breathtakingly attractive yet ready to pounce the second an unfortunate creature stumbled into his path.

She didn't let it show though; she knew the fear would egg on people like them. She would just be painting an even larger target onto her back if she appeared anything but completely in control of the situation.

"Talk." He commanded, voice a velvety quality that made her feel like she was being suffocated.

"You have dreams that would scare the bravest of them," she began, noting the way his navy eyes glinted at her deduction. "Dreams about that wonderful red soaking their shirts as you rip through them, their melodic screams of horror echoing as you end their pathetic existence.

"I have the same dreams every night." She told him in a whisper, slightly relieved and angered when he didn't even look the slightest bit alarmed.

He licked his full lips slowly. She could see the image of the kill filling his mind, saw him lusting after it in such a way she knew was like a high.

"What makes you think I'll help you?" he asked, eyebrow cocked, voice condescending and slightly bored.

She was afraid this would happen. The lust wasn't enough for him, he needed something substantial.

"Honestly, I think you miss it" She said boldly, smirking when his face melted into an attentive figure. "Besides, aren't you mad? Most of them have hurt you; not in the same way as they have me, but they tore you up inside. I know you can fool most people, but it still upsets you, doesn't it?"

She had him fully enthralled with the idea now, she knew by his wistful eyes as his mouth set into a hard line.

He held out a hand for her to shake, long fingers dancing at her like snakes. "Deal"

She put her hand in his, shaking once to confirm.

This had gone almost better than expected. With two of them, surly nothing could stop her from getting her revenge and, more importantly, soothing her bloodlust.

But, just when she went to pull away, he pulled her even closer, knocking her off her feet so that she was almost sprawled out on his lap, completely defenseless.

She cursed herself for the whimper of fear the escaped her throat, but she couldn't help it. He had her cornered.

"Just so we understand each other," he hissed, eyes flashing. "Fuck with what's mine and I'll make sure your life is worse than the seventh circle of hell."

She gulped audibly, unable to stop the natural reaction to her terror. "I-I understand."

He released her, an awful smirk plastered to his face. "You're free to go."

Little did she know he was already plotting it all out, already having his first kill in mind; she had no idea what she'd gotten herself into.

XxXxX

Kurt Hummel was holding a rabbit stuffed animal in one hand, the other holding his boyfriends firmly.

The movie they had gone to see had been sold out, so they bought tickets for a later show and passed the time playing the various arcade games scattered around the theater.

Blaine had won Kurt a white rabbit in the Crane Machine game, and though Kurt complied slightly that he hadn't had a stuffed toy sense he was three, he affectionately named it 'Mr. Anderson' which made Blaine chuckle.

"You want to head into the theater?" Blaine asked smiling brightly as they slowly looped around the theater, pissing off the workers slightly.

Kurt smiled back at him, shifting so that his free arm was now wrapped around Blaine's waste. "Only if we don't have to actually watch the previews." The taller said with a playful smile gracing his lips.

Blaine felt himself blush slightly, thankful that his skin tone made it very hard to tell. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

They didn't care about the people around them glaring at the blatant display of affection as Kurt tightened his grip around his boyfriend; they just cared about each other.

It was good that they had this moment together before it all started. Soon, their lives would be filled with tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Happy Halloween guys! Hope you enjoy the creepiness! And yeah, Glee is coming back tomorrow meaning a new BtK!**

_Chapter 2: And If Your Heart Stops Beating_

Blaine was surprised when a new teacher walked into his Algebra II class on Monday. He had been attending McKinley High for all of a month, but he knew teachers just didn't switch frequently like this, and their normal teacher had come in sick last week, claiming that no matter how sick she became she would still come and teach them.

"Good morning class!" the new guy said cheerily. He was tall and gangly, his eyes such a dark blue they were almost black, with light brown hair and extremely pale skin. "I'll be your new teacher for the remainder of the year!"

"What happened to Mrs. Alison?" Quinn, the only senior in the normally junior filled class having been held back do to the baby drama her sophomore year, asked starkly, her hazel eyes hard.

The smile fell off the new teachers face. "She… had an accident." He said, glancing around almost nervously.

Blaine shivered at his tone. He didn't know why, but he really didn't like this guy. He just seemed… slimy.

There was a short silence were everyone processed this information before the teacher clapped, causing Blaine to jump and nearly fall on Quinn, who just glared at him, shoving him harshly back into his seat.

"My name is Mr. Voles!" he explained, cherry tone back as he wrote the name swiftly across the blackboard. "Now, these notes say you were working on linear equations and functions…"

**XxXxX**

She was angry. That wasn't part of their plan. As far as she could tell, it was completely pointless.

Luckily, she managed to corner him in the men's bathroom when there was no one else around.

Technically, she wasn't supposed to be in here, but she couldn't care if she tried.

Just before she could begin to scold him, he said in a calm voice "You'll be happy to know you were right, I did miss it."

This caught her off guard. He was facing away from her and this wasn't exactly a normal meeting place with just the two of them. That and she really hadn't thought he'd say something like that, something that gave her even a slight compliment.

She quickly shook her head, not letting herself get distracted. She had come here for a reason, after all.

"Why the hell did you kill Mrs. Alison?" Her voice was low, ever aware that someone could overhear.

"It was a necessity." He answered nonchalantly as he washed his hands.

She glared. "It will just make us more suspicious and we didn't agree on it!" she stage whispered, her eyes practically glowing will ill contained rage.

He just smiled, as though dealing with a child who wanted to eat desert before dinner. "Just planning ahead my dear"

She looked at him in disbelief, wondering why she enlisted this man's help in the first place.

"Planning ahead for what?"

He only smiled. "It would be extremely uncouth if someone found you in here, you know" he said gently, coxing almost.

She huffed, but she knew he was right. Besides, it didn't really matter, as long as he helped her in the end.

And so, without a clear answer to her question, she stormed out.

**XxXxX**

"I don't know, Kurt he just seemed… too happy." Blaine explained later that day with a helpless shrug.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at his younger boyfriend as he shut his locker. "Blaine, he's a teacher, and probably not thrilled of the fact. He was probably just trying to make the best of his situation." Kurt explained rationally as they began walking towards Glee practice.

Blaine sighed. "I guess so," He couldn't shake the feeling that there was something up with this guy though.

**XxXxX**

It was after school, and Puck was on his way to Shelby's house to visit Beth.

The mohawked teen couldn't remember a time he was so… happy? Content? Awestruck?

Whatever the feeling was, it felt good. Beth was such an angel, a blessing. She was his.

He felt like everything was right when he saw her cute little face. She gave his life meaning.

Suddenly, a voice snapped him away from his path.

"Puckerman." It hissed darkly, in such a way he almost didn't recognize it.

He turned, his eyes set in a glare. What the hell did she want?

She stopped in front of him, the grin on her face making him feel queasy.

"A word, please?" she asked, the same manic way about her despite the whispered tone she spoken in.

He glanced around, noticing another familiar face in the man standing behind her. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. When did those two…? But he supposed it didn't really matter.

"This had better be quick" he snapped, already thoroughly pissed that this was cutting into the precious time he had with his daughter.

For a reason he couldn't explain, her smile just widened at his words.

"Oh, don't worry," she said airily. "But can we go over there?" she pointed her gloved hands towards a nearby building, which was actually closed for the day. "It's kind of personal."

Puck knew he could break into the building in two seconds flat, but he didn't want to get sent back to juvie, especially when he had Beth to consider.

The brunet behind the young women must have sensed Puck's indecision, because he prompted "It'll be really fast Noah, and it needs to be discussed now."

He gave each of them a steady look. If it was just her, he probably would've declined but… he knew he could trust the blue eyed man. Or at least, he was pretty sure.

And so, with a grunt, the muscular boy picked the lock with practiced perfection and the trio slipped inside, unseen.

Once inside, the girl stood at an almost uncomfortable closeness to Puck, her breath ghosting over his lips as she stood on her tip-toes. He had to catch his breath. He didn't have those kinds of feeling for the girl, but that didn't mean she wasn't attractive.

"I thought I loved you once," she whispered, her breath tainted, reminding Puck of what she had let herself become.

"I only slept with you." Puck responded on instinct, but he knew it was more than that. Life was always more complicated than simple answers. His eyes shifted to the side uncomfortably, reminding him of the other presence in the room. "What's he doing here?"

He stepped forward, his shoes making a piecing sound in the silence. "I hate you, Noah Puckerman. I've hated you for as long as I can remember." He said by way of explanation, his voice silky, only a hint of anger prominent throughout it.

This confused Puck. What had he done to warrant someone to hate him, especially this man? Sure, he had messed up a couple of times in his life, but hadn't everyone? He had thought he's made to up to everyone he hurt in his teenage confusion, including these two!

Looking between the blonde and brunet, he couldn't help but think _'apparently I needed to do a better job.'_

"You hurt us," the girl hissed, her eyes flaring in anger, her calm persona slipping away into something truly terrifying.

"And now, you're going to pay."

**XxXxX**

Blaine got the text just before he went to bed.

"_I love you BB! Xox-Kurt"_

Blaine smiled, imagining the warm tone Kurt would say it in, his smile brightening his clear blue-green eyes.

Kurt only called him 'BB' was he was extremely happy or scared, and Blaine secretly loved the endearment, though he wondered what Kurt was so happy about.

"_Love u 2! Night! XX-Blaine"_

Blaine smiled as he pressed 'send'. He loved Kurt more than anything in the world, no matter what.

**XxXxX**

Will Schuester was tired of being called into principal Figgins's office.

It seemed like he was constantly being called here for the stupidest reasons; 'Your Glee kids are ruining the school!' 'End Glee club' 'We have no money, William!' 'That was completely inappropriate!'

He steeled himself, getting ready for another reprimand that would surely be about nothing and be forgotten in a month's time.

When he got to the office, of course, Sue was already there.

"What's this about?" Will asked tiredly. He was expecting Sue to launch into a triad about his failure as a person or something, but instead he was met with a tense silence.

Finally, Figgins took it upon himself to break the awkward hush that was unlike their group. "Late last night, Noah Puckerman was found dead in a convenience store. There was a suicide note with the body. He shot himself, William."

Will fell back into one of the plush chairs, though it felt hard and cold when he sat in it. No, no, this couldn't be happening. Noah had never seemed depressed, especially not recently with the return of Beth.

The children in Glee club were like his kids. They were dysfunctional and all had problems, but none of them seemed suicidal. He felt like a failure. Oh God, what must Puck have been feeling that drove him to this?

He jumped when Sue placed a hand on his back when he started crying. If he didn't know any better, he'd think she actually cared.

"I know I teased you guys, and sometimes rightfully so." He had to glare at this, finding the sadness channeling to anger rather easily. "But I never wanted anyone to die." The woman told him, taking her hand away quickly and turning in another direction, as though realizing what she was saying.

He knew she was trying, really, he did, but the anger was coiled inside him, rolling like a storm cloud, and he couldn't control the punch he sent at her. He just needed to blame someone for this, and he had always felt an animosity towards Sue.

"William!" the principal hissed as he stood and moved between the two rivals. "This isn't helping! Do you know how much bad publicity Noah's death will bring to the school?"

Will stared at him. "Is that all you care about? Fucking_ publicity_?" He spat the word like it was poison.

Figgins started to sweat, moving his shaking hands nervously at the accusation. "You'd better get to your Glee club, William." He said shakily.

Will gladly obeyed, wondering how the hell he was going to tell the kids someone they looked to like a brother had just killed himself.

**XxXxX**

"Mr. Voles was acting even more suspicious today, Kurt! He kept wringing his hands and glancing around!" Blaine explained as his boyfriend linked arms with him, both ignoring the people around them who were staring. The anti-bullying policy from last year was still going strong.

Kurt rolled his eyes at the shorter boy's dramatics. "What do you think he did Blaine, murder someone?" he asked amusement clear in his tone.

Blaine sighed, resisting the urge to run his hand through his gel covered hair. "I don't know, Kurt. He's just creepy."

As they walked into the Glee room, it appeared everyone was there already except for Puck. This wasn't unusual, considering Puck often arrived late unless absolutely necessary.

"And they say _I'm_ the over-dramatic one." Kurt said with an obnoxious sigh and hand gesture to prove his point.

Blaine laughed, nudging Kurt slightly as they took their seats. "Puh-_lease_ Kurt, you _are_ the overly-dramatic one."

Kurt smiled and Blaine felt his heart swell. "And don't you forget it!"

They both laughed, only stopping when their teacher wandered in.

"Settle down guys." Will said, his face pale as a ghost.

"What's wrong Mr. Shue?" Artie asked, his brow furrowed in concern.

The curly haired man looked like he was fighting to hold back tears. "Puck shot himself last night… he-he's dead."

Everything was silent.

"That's not funny, Mr. Shue." Tina whispered, her voice small and trembling slightly as she clutched tightly onto Mike's forearm.

And then Will started sobbing again, and everyone knew this wasn't a prank, that this was real.

Blaine hadn't known Puck long, but they were still friends, and Puck had promised to beat the shit out of anyone who 'touched his boy's boy'.

He felt so selfish when he only began crying when he remembered how he'd tried to kill himself when he was thirteen. He wondered if Puck felt the same way he had; like he was suffocating in darkness with no chance to ever feel joy again.

When Blaine finally got his bearings again, he realized he realized he was no longer sitting in his chair, but sideways across Kurt's lap with his arms unconsciously wound around Kurt's neck while Kurt held his waist, his own face buried in Blaine's shoulder.

Oh God, how must _Kurt _feel? Puck had been his friend for a lot longer, and he knew Puck had come to their house a lot after he rekindled his friendship with Finn.

"Are you okay, BB?" Kurt asked softly, his voice not trembling or hard, just quiet.

Blaine just nodded, not trusting his throat. He swallowed a few times, then "It was just… really sudden."

Kurt didn't say anything, just pulled Blaine closer.

After a moment of silence, Kurt ventured faintly "You won't ever leave me like that, will you BB?"

Blaine shook his head, attempting to get impossibly closer to the warmth and comfort of his boyfriend. "No," he whispered. "I'll stay with you no matter what."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys, I FINALLY ACCTUALLY UPDATED THIS STORY! Huzah! I promise the next chapter won't take as long this time! (fingers crossed)**

_Chapter 3: It Ain't Exactly What You Planned_

When she next saw him she had broken into his home in the dead of night, her mind already boiling over with her next plan.

The thrill of the first kill was still humming through her veins. She had tasted blood, and she was starving for more.

It was all she could think about. The bitch's screams ringing her ears, the thick red life pouring over her hands and splattered on her face…

She crept into his room, only slightly surprised when he was already awake and staring at her with bright blue eyes.

She was more shocked by the sleeping body curled up against his chest and the protective grip he had over the dreaming creature. She had seen his stoic coldness, heard his cruel laughter, and seen the horrible calculating look in his eyes-yet here he was, holding this person like that were the only thing that mattered, his eyes more dangerous and horrible the closer she got as he brought the individual closer to him protectively.

On the inside she was purely filled with wonder and glee at knowing a weakness of his, but the fact that he could kill her before she could even blink if she were to use this weakness filled her with dread. Besides, he had said not to fuck with that was his, and he was making it undeniably clear that this was undoubtedly his. She showed none of this in her expression, simply nodding towards the door in the universal sign of 'come with me'.

His eyes narrowed a fraction as he smiled hazardously, all teeth and no warmth; a warning.

Much to her relief, he gently maneuvered out from under his-lover? possession? –and stood. She barely had enough humility left to look away from his naked form as he dressed himself, and only the knowledge that he was her mentor and partner stopped her from peeking at his lean form.

Once the brown haired man was finished they stalked silently down into the quiet of the main room of the house, neither bothering to turn on the lights. That would draw attention, and really they didn't need light anyway.

She grinned. Finally, she could unleash her plan and sate her bloodlust for a while longer.

**XxXxX**

Blaine opened his eyes blearily, still exhausted but unable to sleep any longer.

He turned to bury his nose in Kurt's neck, sighing happily when Kurt kissed the top of his head in return.

After what had happened with Puck Blaine really didn't want to be alone, and considering is parents were MIA again Burt had allowed him to spend the night. After all, Kurt probably didn't want to be alone either.

He breathed in Kurt's scent, letting it wash over him and wrap him up, keeping him safe and loved.

He placed a small kiss on his lover's neck, humming contently into the flesh. Everything would be alright-after all, he had Kurt. As long as Kurt was with him, he'd be fine.

**XxXxX**

As soon as Blaine reached Kurt's locker after math class, the taller wrapped him in his long arms, kissing his forehead when he saw no one was looking.

Blaine breathed deeply, pushing himself further into Kurt's embrace.

"Mr. Voles started crying today-apparently he had Puck in his remedial math class-and then half the room started crying and I just-" He made a helpless gesture, pointing to his bloodshot eyes.

Kurt kissed his head again, nuzzling into Blaine's gelled hair. "It's okay, BB," he cooed. "Everything will be okay"

Blaine couldn't help but believe him.

**XxXxX**

Glee that day was a mess.

Rachel was sobbing loudly the whole time and lamenting about the hole in her heart that Noah had left behind.

Tina wasn't much better, but at least she was crying silently instead of ranting.

"I know we're all depressed right now," Mr. Shue attempted to calm them. "But we shouldn't focus on the bad things like Puck's… death. We need to concentrate on the positives and remember all the things that make us happy; like singing."

Blaine snorted. He liked Shuster fine, and he knew he was just trying to help, but sometimes the teacher just got on Blaine's nerves. One of their friends-a member of their _family_ had just decided that he'd be better off dead and he wanted them to sing. Sure, Blaine loved singing with all his heart, but he honestly didn't feel like it in the slightest. Judging by the faces of everyone in the room, they shared the sentiment.

"Mr. Shue," Kurt said quietly. "As much as we love singing, I don't think any of us could without breaking down." Blaine moved closer to him so their legs were touching when he said this, looking at Kurt with sympathetic eyes.

The teacher sighed as the room made sounds of agreement. "Well, we need to do _something_ to get our minds off it."

Blaine felt Kurt bury his face in the side of his neck. He rubbed his boyfriend's back soothingly, pulling him as close as he could without having Kurt be in his lap. "I love you" he felt more than heard Kurt mutter into his neck.

"I love you too" Blaine returned, not minding when Kurt kissing him softly, even if they normally didn't indulge in PDA.

"Dude, is now _really_ the time for that?" Finn scoffed, pulling Rachel up so she was more comfortably on his lap.

Blaine felt Kurt go dangerously still next to him. "Is now _really_ the time to have a girl on your lap?" Kurt countered, his eyes narrowing.

"We're comforting each other!" Finn protested, clutching Rachel tighter. Blaine felt his blood boil at that. He had thought Finn was becoming better at not being such a homophobic jackass, but apparently he was wrong.

Kurt just rolled his eyes. "So were Blaine and I!"

"No, you were making out!"

Blaine stood, nearly knocking his chair over in the process. "Stop being such a hypocritical ass, Finn!" he shouted.

Finn removed Rachel from his lap, causing her to shriek, before standing and advancing on Blaine. Blaine felt himself shrink a little as he tall boy approached, but held his ground. No way was he letting Finn win this.

Finn drew back a fist and Blaine felt his insides grow cold, twisting with fear. _'Maybe I can block it if I-'_

Kurt stepped in front of him before he knew what was happening, Finn's fist colliding with his step-brother's throat due to being angled to hit Blaine's face. The fact that Finn didn't have very good aim to begin with probably factored in too.

Kurt chocked slightly, stumbling back into Blaine's chest.

Blaine exploded with pure, unadulterated, _anger_. He leapt at Finn, screaming in outrage. How _dare_ he hurt Kurt, especially after making such bigoted comments!

"Enough!" Mr. Shue cried, stepping in between them before another altercation could occur. "I know, tensions are high from what happened, but-"

"Why the hell didn't you step in before Kurt got hurt?" Blaine challenged, moving to wrap his arms around his boyfriend who was currently sitting on the floor, taking shallow breaths. "Why didn't _any_ of you step in?"

The vested teacher paled. "I-"

"I don't want an excuse" Blaine snapped. The room went silent.

He turned his full attention to Kurt, blocking out his anger at the entire New Directions. "You okay, sweetie?" he asked softly.

Kurt nodded slowly, burying his face in the younger boy's chest. "Can we leave, please?" he whispered, standing at the same time Blaine did.

"Of course, sweetie"

Needless to say, Blaine glared at every single person in the room on their way out.

**XxXxX**

"Well, today certainly has been interesting" she muttered noncommittally, thumbing the handle of the knife in her pocket.

He hummed, seemingly uninterested. She could never understand what was going through his mind-one minute he was emotional and the next cold and calculating. She supposed that was part of his acting skill, but the realism of it still amazed her.

"We're still going after Rachel Berry, right? I've wanted her dead for a long time" she asked, unable to contain the excitement in her voice. That bitch had been her enemy since day 1. She was cruel and selfish and _loud_. Killing her would be immensely satisfying, if only to hear screaming from that big mouth of hers.

She knew he felt the same way. No one else saw it, but every time the short brunette girl walked by or said something his eyes narrowed a fraction.

He nodded. "With the way she was acting today it would be a mistake _not_ to kill her now-it would be so _believable_ after all the crying she did." He explained, like he was talking about the weather.

She smirked, her eyes glinting murderously. "Perfect."

**XxXxX**

When the news that Rachel Berry as slit her throat in her bathtub, leaving behind a note detailing her and Puck's secret affair and how he was her true love, Finn just about lost it.

His girlfriend-who he loved and trusted-had killed herself because she'd been sleeping with another man. He should've suspected something after all the crying she did-sure she was overdramatic, but he had never seen her cry so much. He had been played, and now his one true love was dead.

He fell to the floor, shaking and sobbing. His best friend had died, and now his girlfriend. Why wasn't he enough for her? What did he do wrong?

Did it make him a cruel person that half his crying was from being cheated on rather than her death?

His mom rushed in, pulling him against her chest like she did when he told her Quinn was pregnant. "It's okay" she whispered, running a hand through his hair. "She's in a better place"

In the midst of self-loathing, Finn didn't quite believe her.

**XxXxX**

**Am I a horrible person for being like "serves you right after what you did to Kurt!" to Finn? I mean, I just killed off his girlfriend and made him think she was cheating, you'd think I could be more sympathetic…**

**I'm just an evil, evil person I guess…**


End file.
